Let the Rain Fall
by Rain-in-Midnight
Summary: As the rain falls, a single figure runs through the night seeking comfort.


ARGH! I feel so bad because I said I would start my other story, but never got around to doing that. I don't have enough time, though. I mean, gimme a break!!! I'm going through my second year of high school, so I'm slightly stressed out here! And to top that off, I'm going to start playing softball so my schedule is going to be even more hectic…so if you could all bear with me? This is my first oneshot, and the pairing is Kiba/Sakura. I really like this pairing, so if you have a problem with it then SHOVE IT! Well not really, but anyway I hope everybody likes it because it just came to me…in a dream…okay not really. But anywho, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters tear but I do happen to own the plot!! hugs plot

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew softly in the cool, dark air. Moonlight shone over the petite pink-haired girl. The darkness seemed to envelope her small form, like a velvet blanket of sorts.

She was walking slowly along the road, but then began to run. The wind whipped her hair around as she ran along the side of the street.

Raindrops began to trickle down her miniature body as she jogged forward. Everything was a blur as her own eyes seemed to rain on her. She felt the rain soaking her body to the bone, and felt an involuntary shiver run through her entire self.

Tears fell down her eyes as she slowed to a stop in front of a humble home, lit with warm lighting and gentle welcoming. She slowly walked up the walkway to the doorstep, and hesitantly brought her fist to the door. She knocked carefully three times before waiting in silence, the rain cascading off of her body.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the door opened and a tall figure stood before her.

"Sakura?" the dark form asked.

The young girl nodded her head, and the man stepped aside to let her into his house. She turned around, and as soon as the man closed the door, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in a needy hug. She softly sobbed against his neck, causing the top of his sleeping shirt to get slightly wet. He closed his arms around her small body, welcoming her.

He whispered soft and calming words into her ear to make her calm down. She stopped sobbing as she felt his clawed hands run over her back in a reassuring way. When she had finally finished, she pulled away to look into his deep obsidian eyes.

"Do I even need to ask what happened to you?" he asked.

The girl known as Sakura looked down at her feet and studied them with a sudden interest. Finally, after a long silence, she looked up and took a deep breath.

"I ran away from him. He had started hitting me again. I couldn't take anymore of it." She began tearing up as she spoke to him.

The young man grabbed her hands and kindly ran his fingers over her knuckles.

"Shhh it's alright Sakura. I'll take care of you, okay?" He plopped his hand onto her head and rubbed it affectionately.

She softly giggled, and nodded. She looked up into his eyes, her emerald orbs shining with a newfound happiness.

"Thank you, Kiba. I really owe you, don't I? It seems like you're always there for me." The said man blushed lightly as he thought about how he had been crushing on Sakura for a couple of months now.

He looked away quickly, as if to hide his reddened face.

"It's okay. I'm always here for you," he said embarrassingly, trying to find a way to change the subject.

She smiled up at his handsome face, and took a moment to study it. Strong features, with a tanned face and blood-red markings to symbolize his clan. She grinned at the thought of the past when they were friends as genin, and he would always boast and brag of his family.

Kiba looked down to see her grinning, and it was as if a spark was ignited inside his body. He stared into her eyes, trying to reach the bottom of the depths. He found his hand carelessly cupping the side of her face. Her face was lightly painted with a tint of pink as she stared right back up into his eyes.

They slowly inched towards each other as their lips softly met halfway. It was soft and passionate, showing all of the pent up sexual frustration. The kiss seemed to last for hours, until all of her breath had been stolen from her. They broke apart, and all Kiba could think was that he had done something wrong.

He couldn't think straight, and ran outside into the onslaught of raindrops. He was about to start racing out of his yard when a loud voice broke through his subconscious. He came to a halt, and turned around to see that the source of the strong yell was Sakura. She was staring at him with confusion and sadness, and it constricted his heart to know that he had caused her that pain.

She slowly walked up to him and asked, "Why did you run?"

"I don't know," he whispered.

They stared at each other for a while until their lips met in a fury. They began their passionate kiss again as the rain pounded on their backs. They came to a stop due to a loss of breath, and Kiba stared down into Sakura's lust-filled eyes.

"It's pouring out," he spoke softly.

"Let the rain fall," she whispered against his lips before he captured hers with his own once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review!

Jayde


End file.
